thus paris turns grey
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pada akhirnya, manusia lupa juga akan luka. Katanya. (Dan beginilah Levi; menghibur diri atas kepergian Hanji). {AU; levihanweek day 1: separation}


_[ Pada akhirnya, manusia lupa juga akan luka. Katanya. (Dan beginilah Levi; menghibur diri atas kepergian Hanji). ]_

.

.

.

 **thus paris turns grey**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Levi/Hanji. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU. _untuk levihanweek 2016 day 1: separation_.

* * *

Hanji selalu suka melongok ke bawah, begitu jauh pada daratan yang ramai. Pada manusia yang selalu punya cara untuk terus berlari. Yang seringkali lupa pada dunia selain dunia mereka sendiri, yang melaju, yang menggeser segala kepentingan selain kepentingan mereka sendiri. Juga, ia suka menatap lurus pada Eiffel yang jauh di depan dan mengakui betapa tepatnya Levi dalam memilih tempat tinggal.

Dia memandang ke belakang. Levi sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, tak sadar sedang diamati.

Hanji tertawa ringan. Memegangi keningnya.

Eiffel jadi terlihat lebih kelabu, dingin, begitu pula birai di bawah lipatan lengannya. Hanji tertawa pada dunia di bawahnya.

Pahit.

* * *

"Yeah. Hingga saat ini aku tidak pernah berpikir, di mana hal terbaik dari mencium pasanganmu di tempat umum, lalu memotretnya, menaruhnya di media sosial yang bisa dilihat semua orang," Hanji menunduk pada ponselnya, lalu mendongak kembali memerhatikan jalan, dan melakukannya secara berulang. Seorang anak yang berlarian dengan balon nyaris dia tabrak jika Levi tidak menariknya.

"Dan kau memotret mereka yang sedang memotret diri mereka sendiri." Levi memutar bola mata.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah publikasi sederhana." Hanji mematikan layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum pada Levi dengan cara yang membuat Levi mendengus tajam.

"Omong kosong."

"Mmm, lihatlah. Sudah berhasil diunggah," Hanji memperlihatkan pada Levi layar ponselnya yang kembali ia nyalakan untuk mengecek. Ia menyengir lebar dan mengangkat dua jari ke udara. "Yeah, posting terakhir sebelum akun ini dilenyapkan. Mari kita tunggu beberapa tanggapan dulu sebelum menonaktifkannya."

Hanji menelan ludah. Ia terus melangkah, menunduk dengan mata yang lekat pada layar ponsel dan ia tak mau mengamati sekeliling.

"Levi?" Hanji berhenti setelah tersadar, dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Levi?"

Levi berada pada satu garis lurus dengan Eiffel. Seakan ia adalah Monsieur Gustav yang sedang mengagumi karyanya sendiri, yang sedang mengamati suatu celah untuk diperbaiki. Padang hijau terhampar di sekitar kakinya, langit biru tak mengizinkan segumpal awan pun memayunginya, dan Hanji berhenti pada satu momen. Lama menikmatinya, sebelum menghentikannya karena, ya, memang dunia harus tetap berjalan dan seperti itulah perjalanan yang harus dibuat.

"Uhm, hello, Gustav-Eiffel-abadi-dua-puluh-satu—kita punya sesuatu yang salah di Eiffel, kah?" Hanji mendekati, menyentuh bahu Levi dan membiarkan tangannya lama-lama di sana.

"Berhenti, Hanji," Levi menyingkirkan tangan Hanji, _berhenti menganggap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja_ , tetapi ia tak berkata apapun lagi. Semua percuma.

"Aaah, dari jauh ataupun dekat, Eiffel tetap berhasil membuatku terpesona. Mari kufoto lagi." Hanji pun mengangkat ponselnya, melakukan satu-dua kali jepret,

dan Levi menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kosong.

* * *

Semua hal akan berlalu, berakhir, dan putus.

Pun rasa takut, khawatir, dan segala kengerian akan kesendirian. Levi sudah melepaskan semuanya. Levi sudah membasuh dirinya sendiri dengan airmata dan dia melukai dirinya sendiri berkali-kali hanya untuk mengetahui apakah ia masih merasakan sakit.

Tidak ada lagi.

Semua itu memang akan berakhir. Semua akan pergi sama seperti hal yang ditakutkan akan menghilang itu. Perlahan manusia harus melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri. Waktu akan selalu menuntut; karena pada akhirnya dialah yang menyembuhkan. Dunia memang punya tempat untuk para pemuram durja: sudut-sudut gelap yang lembab dan dia akan dimakan oleh zaman—tetapi semua manusia tetap butuh hidup. Butuh cahaya.

Maka lepaslah semuanya. Berjalanlah manusia. Hilanglah lukanya.

Tetapi melihat Hanji tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini, sebelum ia tertidur begitu saja di ujung tawanya yang tak seberapa keras dan berada dalam batas sadar dan tidak—

—Levi harus diingatkan lagi bahwa manusia tak bisa sempurna dalam segala hal.

Apalagi dalam melupakan luka.

* * *

Stasiun sudah ramai sebelum matahari sepenggalah naik. Koper-koper diseret, para petualang dengan tas punggung begitu nyaring melantangkan kisah-kisah yang sudah dan mereka rencanakan. Orang-orangtua mengucapkan perpisahan, anak-anak mengatakan _hai_ pada petualangan baru, para kekasih melepas pergi yang tercinta, dan kedatangan serta kepergian begitu tipis batas perbedaannya.

Hanji menenteng ranselnya seperti dia tak menyertakan beban ke dalamnya. Levi melewati selasar dengan kedua tangan di saku. Berjalan kaku, sementara langkah Hanji lebih lebar seakan kereta sebentar lagi takkan terkejar.

Levi pikir bukan Hanji yang akan pergi. Perempuan itu jauh lebih tenang darinya. Barangkali ada yang salah dengan mental, barangkali ada yang keliru dengan cara mencinta dan memelihara luka. Sayangnya Levi tak tahu siapa yang salah.

Ia menghela napas saat peron yang dituju telah mereka capai.

"Jadi ... Levi?"

"Selamat tinggal."

"Bukannya harusnya—"

"Selamat jalan. Ya, aku tahu." Levi menarik leher Hanji dan ia menempelkan keningnya yang berkeringat dingin pada kening Hanji yang tak mempunyai apa-apa. "Selamat menikmati kehidupan barumu."

"Penyusupan, identitas baru, Berlin, dan bekerja untuk Kanselir juga seluruh warga. Aku menantikannya sejak usia delapan tahun. Oh, Tuhan, aku telah sampai pada mimpi itu." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, senyumnya seperti tertahan, dan ia pun selesai: "Levi, terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Levi menutup mata dan menghidu aroma Hanji.

Untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

Levi menyiramkan air dari tampungan telapak tangannya ke wajah. Dia masih membasuh wajahnya pagi ini, di hari berikutnya, dan ia tak percaya itu.

Saat ia menoleh, pandangannya menerobos pintu yang setengah terbuka, lurus menuju tempat tidur.

Ranjang itu tak lagi kusut separuh. Tak lagi, tak selamanya.

Levi mendinginkan wajahnya lagi.

Dan ia bersiap melanjutkan hidupnya. Kemeja sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidur, dan komputer jinjingnya sudah berada di dalam tas. Apalagi yang kurang?

Tak ada, selain Hanji. Tetapi ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Begitu terus, hingga ia akan terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang _hanya_ berkurang satu elemennya. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanji pun begitu. Ia akan terus bersemangat dengan hidup barunya, dengan kartu identitas baru dan segala pemalsuan yang cerdas. Penyusupan demi politik, kepentingan, dan—katanya—keselamatan.

 _Persetan_.

* * *

Tujuh jam di kantor di hari yang baru telah membuat Levi lebih dari sekadar mendidih. Semua terlihat buruk. Semua seperti salah.

Maka di saat itulah sebuah pepatah dari teman lamanya bergaung di kepala; jika semua menjadi kelihatan tak benar, barangkali yang sesungguhnya tak benar adalah si penilai sendiri.

Dia keluar dari lift, menyusuri lorong dengan wajah suram dan seseorang melewatinya. Tak ia peduli ketika orang itu bicara padanya, entah penting atau tidak, entah tetangganya yang sebelah mana. Dia hanya ingin membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang dingin.

Tetapi ia berhenti di lorong. Sekian langkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Kunci, dong."

Levi berjalan cepat dan menarik orang itu agar berdiri. Ia nyaris mencekik dengan cengkeraman yang kuat pada kerah pakaian.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Kacamata Bodoh?!" Levi membenturkan kening mereka. "Kau lemah!"

Hanji mengangkat selembar surat bercap resmi dan dilabeli konfidensial dengan tinta merah. Ia lantas merobeknya, menghancurkannya berulang-ulang hingga potongan terkecil. Dilepaskannya begitu saja hingga berhamburan malang di lantai.

"Mimpimu adalah menembak musuh negara asalmu. Berbakti padanya. Menjadi bagian dari dinas paling rahasia. Mana?! Mana keberanianmu?!"

Hanji tertawa kecil. Tangannya dengan pelan menuju ke belakang kepala Levi dan ia menggengam dengan sangat lembut. "Kau juga. Mana keberanianmu untuk menghadapi luka?"

"Aku tidak terluka!"

Hanji mengedikkan dagu lemah. "Mata itu. Jangan kira aku tak mengenal mata itu. Mata itu lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Seorang Levi Ackerman tak pernah tak antusias dan tidak keras pada pekerjaannya. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Levi mendengus keras dan Hanji tertawa.

"Agen Hanji Zöe, kau gagal di misi pertama," sindirnya tajam.

"Panggil aku Nyonya Ackerman saja. Aku lebih suka yang seperti itu."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: hello. long time no see. hehe.

so it is real that eiffel tower was named after the surname of the designer. gaes yang jadi desainer masa depan siap2in aja ide buat ngebangun sesuatu yang asik (?) so that you can have your name on it and sapa tau jadi ikonik kan wwww

oh, so, this is my ... third levihanweek, perhaps? though i hardly remember whether i participated on the second or not. ini baru day 1 sih, pen ikut yang hari berikutnya juga but ... ugh, prioritas? deadline? kerjaan? adult life is though, guys ;_;

terima kasih untuk hidya yang sudah ngasih tahu info event levihanweek yang (kayaknya) tiap tahun beda ini. dan rani, iknowyouareheredear, terima kasih semangatnya yah. fanfik ini untuk kamu dan seluruh penggemar levihan lain, semoga terhibur! cheers!


End file.
